


[Podfic of] Love On Top

by knight_tracer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Bitty's maple-sugar baking experiment goes even better than he planned: a 'swawesome afternoon at the Haus.</i><br/>  <i>    (Bitty thinks about letting go of Jack, but then he asks himself what Beyoncé would do. She would not, he decides, back down.)</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716301) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> This was recorded for Rhea314 as a Valentine's Day gift <3

Podfic Length: 20:50  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Love%20on%20Top.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Love%20on%20Top.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for [Podfic of] Love On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260150) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
